Yah, Abis!
by nanonine
Summary: Mampus adalah ketika Feliciano Vargas kehabisan stok pastanya. Rasain. Mosok makan pasta dibiasain. Wong sugih dasar. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan ah, gak baek.   Agak OOC dan AU.


**Yah, Abis!**

Copyright Hidekaz Himaruya.

North Italy Himaruya. Oh ya, dia agak OOC lho disini.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jangan pilih-pilih makanan! Nanti kalau nggak ngabisin makan, kita diminta pertanggung jawaban loh di Neraka." <em>–Ibu-

Tapi buat seorang Feliciano Vargas, nasihat ibu ini sama sekali nggak berlaku. Dia mah gak diasuh sama ibunya, tapi sama kakeknya. Kata kakeknya, "Pilih-pilih makanan itu perlu. Kan tadi kata ibu kalau makanan gak diabisin kita pasti bakal masuk neraka. Makanya kalau makan ya yang kita suka aja. Biar nanti makanannya abis. Jadi gak masuk neraka deh."

Mari salahkan Roma jii-san, sang kakek, atas ajarannya yang menyesatkan tersebut.

Feliciano, yang notabene adalah seorang cucu budiman, tentu memegang betul nasihat yang diajarkan oleh kakeknya ini. Dan karena dari kecil kakeknya udah ngasih dia pasta (berhubung saat itu makanan yang bisa kebeli cuma pasta) maka Feliciano males beradaptasi sama makanan lain. Sebelas dua belas lah sama Lovino yang cuma demen pizza, walaupun masih bisa diselingi tomat.

Bahkan kalau aja Tuhan nggak menciptakan cewek-cewek cantik, mungkin Feliciano udah ngelamar pasta.

Selama 20 tahun hidupnya Feliciano itu makannya pasta doang. Kadang-kadang makan yang lain deh, itu juga kalau kepaksa-kepaksa amat. Kalau enggak ya diusahakan sekali dia makan pasta. Sampe temen-temennya males main ke rumah dia karena walaupun enak, suguhannya gitu-gitu doang.

Begini kesaksian mereka:

"4 tahun gue jadi temennya, setiap kali gue main cuma disuguhin spaghetti doang. Enak sih awalnya. Tapi terus-terusan juga ngeri. Akibatnya gue jadi trauma sama barang-barang yang bentuknya kayak mie gitu." Ludwig, teman sejak kecil, korban.

"Saya disuguhin pasta terus. Mana mentah lagi. Saya gak bisa makannya. Ya udah deh saya tanam di tanah*." Kiku, teman, korban _shock culture._

Ya ampun parah banget.

Ini udah lebih dari cukup buat kita semua, manusia normal nan budiman, untuk menyimpulkan bahwa **1) Feliciano Vargas emang udah kekorup sama pasta. 2) Feliciano Vargas adalah pengidap **_**picky eater **_**stadium akhir.**

Terus gimana? Ya gak gimana-gimana. Nasi sudah menjadi pup.

"Tapi tunggu author!" kata kamu. "Terus jadi ini nyeritain tentang apa dong? Masa gini doang akhirnya? Kan gantung abis!"

Kan belum saya bilang selesai.

"Terus gimana dong jadinya? Iya, si Feliciano itu maniak pasta. Terus? Apa pesan moralnya? Isinya? Konfliknya? Komplikasinya?" masih juga kalian protes.

Iya, pembaca. Iya. Emang geje pada awalnya. Tapi ini juga saya baru mau ceritain isinya. Tenang dulu aja. Saya bukan sutradara sinetron Cinta Fi*ri kok yang cuma bisa kasih 7 season tanpa plot dan jalan cerita yang jelas.

"…"

Nah gitu dong.

Ya udah, kita mulai aja ya ceritanya.

* * *

><p>"Hari ini pasta, besok pasta, lusa pasta~"<p>

Seorang pria yang sudah sangat kita kenal, karena namanya sedari awal fic ini kita sebut muncul di dapurnya dengan muka bungah. Tangan kirinya memegang mangkok kosong dan sekotak saus spaghetti siap masak. Tepat diatas meja masak tergelar selembar koran bola—satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengalahkan kefanatikannya pada pasta.

Dengan wajah penuh keyakinan, Feliciano meraih pegangan kabinet lemari dengan mantap. Hatinya diisi dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa dia bakal makan spaghetti hari ini. Dan sebenernya ini lebay banget. Pasta doang kok.

Dan terbukalah itu pintu kabinet yang seharusnya diisi dengan pasta-pasta siap rebus. Nyatanya cuma ada toples-toples kosong sama bungkus-bungkus auk deh itu bungkus apaan. Sayangnya tokoh kita satu ini sedang sibuk berkhayal, jadi dia nggak sadar dengan keanehan di dalam lemarinya.

"Kayaknya kalau pagi ini enaknya sih makan Fettucini ya," dia ngoceh sendiri sambil baca koran bola. "Tambahin saos tomat dikit juga enak." Lemari kabinet masih kosong.

"Cuma kayaknya Milan bakal main ya nanti malem. Tahun kemarin udah kalah taruhan nih sama si Ludwig. Harusnya tahun ini Coppola dapet MVP tuh." Tangan Feliciano udah mulai meraba-raba lemari kabinet tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran dan sekali lagi, saudara-saudara, lemari kabinetnya kosong.

"Malem ini harusnya ada Inem Pelayan Seksi nih, udah dua bulan gak nonton. Apa hari ini nonton aja ya?" tangannya kepentok sudut rak yang kosong, dan lemari masih dan mungkin akan selalu kosong.

"Eh?" katanya. "Kenapa nih?"

Sadar kalau tangannya nggak nyentuh apa-apa, dia menaikkan kepalanya keatas dan mengintip kabinet.

Ya kita semua udah tau sih jawabannya karena udah tiga kali dimention. Lemarinya kosong. Tapi Feliciano kan gak tau. Orang dari tadi dia baca koran bola sih.

Cieee, lemarinya kosong nih ye. Pastanya gak ada nih.

"Hahaha. Bisa aja nih becandaannya." Kata Feliciano sambil menatap laci pastanya gamang. Siapa yang becanda?

"Yakin nih, kak Lovi pasti konspirasi sama Ludwig dan Kiku. Diilangin semua coba pastanya. Hahaha." Feliciano mulai gila. Adalah sebuah hal yang tak mungkin ketika Lovino membuang pasta-pasta Feliciano dalam semalem karena jarak dari rumah Feliciano ke Lovino itu 50 km. Dan juga, temen-temen Feliciano kan gak deket sama kakaknya.

"Pasta gue dimana?" teriak Feliciano, mulai heboh. "Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?"

Ayu Ting-Ting pun dateng sambil nyengir.

"Bukan kamu!" bentak Feliciano. Oh, si Ayu pundung. Ya udah deh dia pulang lagi.

"Kenapa pastanya bisa ilang? Kenapa?"

Bentar. Kita pause dulu adegan ala sinetron ini, dan baca ulang fanfic ini dari awal.

Feliciano itu makan pasta setiap hari kan.

Karena Feliciano tidak termasuk makhluk autotrof* maka dia harus bikin makanannya sendiri.

Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, kalau bikin makanan sendiri itu mesti ada bahan bakunya. Karena jaman sekarang udah nggak praktis lagi bikin pasta langsung dari tepung, maka Feliciano beli deh yang instan.

Dan minggu ini musim bola. Dan Feliciano fanatik bola. Dan Feliciano nggak sadar kalau stok spaghetti instannya berkurang. Dan akibatnya Feliciano gak beli lagi yang baru karena dia sibuk nonton bola. Dan saya baru sadar kalau saya kebanyakan pake dan tapi gak apalah kan fanfic ini.

Gitu. Nah sekarang kita _play _lagi adegan ini dan lihat apa tindakan Feliciano selanjutnya.

"Gue harus berjuang sendiri," kata Feliciano. Nah gitu Feli. Emang udah seharusnya kamu mandiri. 20 tahun lho. Udah gede.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya cari alternatif baru. Cari hidup baru. Nggak bisa nih selamanya gantungin diri terus sama pasta-pasta sendiri." Iya Feli. Saatnya ganti makanan pokok.

"Satu tindakan harus dilakukan." Dia meraih ponselnya. Dan menekan keypad untuk menghubungi sebuah nomor. Kok nomernya berasa kenal ya..

"Halo, dengan pesan antar McB? Saya pesan spaghetti gocengnya satu."

Lho! Kok malah...ke McB? Katanya mau cari alternatif lain.

"Iya. Nggak mas, saya nggak pelit. Ya udah deh. Spaghettinya tambah satu lagi. Kolanya satu ya mas."

Ih. Munafik. Tadi aja udah berapi-api. Eh nyatanya..

"Nggak mas, saya nggak pesen hamburger. Nggak makasih. Apa? Alis? Nggak tebel mas. Alis saya biasa aja."

Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Survivenya dikit banget.

"Mas? Iya. Ke jalan XXX-XXX. Nggak mau dipanggil mas? Apa dong? Jones? Halah. Iya mas Jones. Uangnya 100.000an. Cepet ye mas."

Feli memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dia menatap telepon dengan puas dan duduk di sofa dengan wajah wuenak. "Besok minta ditemenin Ludwig nyari pasta gitu ya. Atau minta ke Opa." gumamnya. Lalu ia menyalakan TV. Wih, Milan udah mulai tuh.

Eh tapi tunggu! Kok gini doang. Mana pesan moralnya Feli? Katanya mau tobat?

"Ya nanti aja. Kan berubah butuh proses." sanggah Feliciano. "Udah ah berisik. Coppola lagi main nih."

Ya gitu deh. Akhirnya setengah jam kemudian si Mas Jones dateng dengan pesanan Feliciano. Terus Feliciano makan dengan kenyang. Terus Ludwig mau nemenin dia beli pasta. Terus dia nonton Milan vs Madrid. Terus Milan unggul 2 poin. Terus ya udah. Selesai ceritanya.

Iya, ceritanya udah segini aja. Mau liat apalagi? Gak ada yang harus diceritain lagi kok. Exit Ffn terus liburan sana. Mosok kamu liburannya disini, kasian banget. *puk puk*

TAMAT

**KESIMPULAN:**

**Memisahkan Feliciano Vargas dengan pasta sama mustahilnya seperti memisahkan Syahrini dengan Jambul Khatulistiwanya.**

**PESAN MORAL:**

**Anak waktu kecil jangan dibiasain makan pasta terus-terusan dong. Gak baek lho. Mahal lagi.**

***) Kalau gak salah pernah ada adegan anime yang si Japan dikasih pasta, terus sama dia malah dijadiin hio sama dibuang ke tanah. Tau tuh kenapa.**

***) Autotrof itu artinya manusia yang bisa menghasilkan makanannya sendiri. Kayak misalnya tumbuhan yang fotosintesis itu loh.**

* * *

><p>Singkat kata, cerita ini adalah cerita yang amat sangat tidak jelas dan bahkan saya sendiri pun bingung kenapa saya bisa kerasukan dan bikin fanfic begini. Ah. By the way, ini fanfic pertama saya loh di fandom Hetalia. Hahaha. Saya udah lama nggak bikin fanfic jadi mohon maaf sekali kalau hasilnya (sangat) tidak memuaskan. Jadi ini tuh kayak fanfic latihan gitu (ngeles). Kalau mau kritik dan saran silakan, nggak apa-apa kok, asal bermutu haha. Kalau mau ngirim uang lebih bagus lagi. Saya lagi bokek sih.<p>

Terimakasih sudah membaca ya. Saya suka deh makan spaghetti. Apalagi yang mereknya La **nte.


End file.
